


I Love You

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Inspired, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today I will tell you a story about a man who drowned in the cold waters of the ocean after the loss of the one he loved. This is a story about a man who died twice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The title, summary and the quote come from "I Love You" by Woodkid.
> 
> Please, mind the tags!  
> English isn't my mother language so forgive me for any stupid mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: Characters doesn not belong to me, neither does song.

_"_ [](http://rapgenius.com/1602751/Woodkid-i-love-you/Whatever-i-feel-for-you-you-only-seem-to-care-about-you-is-there-any-chance-you-could-see-me-too-cause-i-love-you) _Whatever I feel for you_  
You only seem to care about you  
Is there any chance you could see me too?  
Cause I love you _"_

Stiles was driving his jeep from the pack meeting. Once again he was needed only for knowledge-y things. _Stiles what's this? Stiles what's that? Stiles how to slay this? Stiles how to slay that?_

It seemed like he was a substitute for Google or second-rate Deaton.

Scott had Allison now and Stiles and Scott didn't spend so much together. Lydia like always with Jackson who was spending his time with Danny. Betas kept together, and Derek was brooding alone. So it left Stiles alone too.

He didn't like it; not a bit of it. He also didn't like the thing which his belly was doing when he was near Derek, thinking of the great, great Alpha or... No, we don't go there!  He will never see Stiles as a person to love, he doesn't even like Stiles. He accepts him if it is the right word. Derek cares for Betas but Stiles is not his Beta.

Stiles woke up from his thoughts. He looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" he grumbled under his breath.

It occurred, he was standing on the shore looking at the ocean. Stiles was sitting and thinking about nothing. He was tired. After an hour, he went back to home for his father not to be worried about him.

Days were passing, Stiles was meeting with Scott (or rather met with him once), playing video games and reading comic books. He was still helping Derek and his pack. When the Alpha wasn't looking at him, the boy di, like he always does. Stiles was watching his compelling sad eyes, always knitted eyebrows and slightly cracked lips which he was damping with his tongue from time to time.

Yes, Stiles was watching him. He has seen the betrayal in his eyes but he said nothing. The things hidden under the mask but nobody was able to break it. Not Stiles for sure.

Coming back from the yet another meeting, Stiles noticed that once again he took the road leading to the shore. He parked near the road and went through the stony path to stand on the cliff. He was looking at the rough water under his feet.

_He will never notice me. He will never love me. I'm never be enough for him. I can't do anything to change it._

And if somebody was going through the road near the shore leading to the cliff, he would see a gawky boy stepping into the empty space. Falling down where the water takes him away like once the water connected him with someone. The element taking over fragile human life.

But no one was there. No one to see. No one to scream. Just the boy, cliff and the ocean.


End file.
